Nightmares After Dark
by Homesick
Summary: Katie's entire life was a lie. She finds out John Winchester was her real father and goes off to find him but finds a twin, a big brother and a life she could never have imagined. During a not so usual hunting gig they meet Lauren, a girl with secrets.
1. Lies

**A/N: Hello everybody! So since I'm totally hooked on Supernatural lately I decided to start a FF for it, and I got a co-writer! Perfection09 wanted to write it with me! So we both hope you enjoy our Supernatural fanfiction, thank you for reading and let us know what you think! x Homesick & Perfection09 **

**One – Lies**

**8 MONTHS AGO**

_Dearest Katie, _

_I do not know when you'll get to read this,__ or if you'll ever get this at all..but if you're reading this now I'm sure you're old and wise enough to understand what I have to tell you. Maybe you've noticed you don't quite fit in with your family, and I'm not aware of what they did or did not tell you. But you're parents are not you're real parents. Six months after you were born your mother died, the life me and your brothers were going to lead was no place for an angel like you. I could hardly let you go but knew it was the right thing to do. I couldn't raise a baby girl in this environment, I can hardly keep your brothers safe. You have two brothers, one of them is your twin brother Sam. I know it was cruel to separate twins like that, but I figured it was best to separate you at a young age before you got in danger. Dean is your big brother, he's six years older than you and more mature than any child should've ever been. You'd like them both and if they knew about you I am sure they'd like you too. Dean thinks you died along with your mother, I never mentioned you survived. I know this may come as a shock to you, but I am sure you're a strong young woman and you'll be able to forgive Noelle for keeping this from you. I told her not to tell you until you were ready for it, so the blame is on me. Some day I hope you will forgive me. I know this letter doesn't quite make up for what I did and how you must feel after all these years. This all was for the best, the world I live in is deadly and dangerous. Noelle was a friend of your mother's and offered her help, she loves you more than anything in the world. I do too. I am so very sorry. You'll always be my little girl and I'll miss you every day you're not with me. _

_John Winchester, _

_Your father. _

It took a while to sink in. But when it did she couldn't believe it. Her entire life had been a lie. Her single mother had lied to her all this time. So many questions started coming up but she didn't know if she was ready for all the answers. "Mom!" she yelled so loud that her mother came running upstairs worried something was wrong.

"What is it honey?"

"What's this?!" with tears in her eyes Katie held up the old piece of paper. According to the date in the left corner, it was written just seven months after she was born.

"Katie.." Noelle Ford sat down on her 'daughter's' bed and looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Is this true?" Katie's voice was scarily calm, as if all the emotions were just seconds from bursting out of her body.

"Katie.." Noelle tried again.

"Tell me, _mom, _is this true?!" she got up and threw the piece of paper to the ground.

"Yes. It is. I told him not to write that but he insisted on it, in case you needed to know the truth."

"In case?! So you were all planning on lying to me my entire life?!"

"No Katie you don't understand.."

"I understand that I'm not your daughter." She knew it was a little harsh but she couldn't wrap her mind around the idea this wasn't her family.

"And _brother's_ mom? Why couldn't you tell me? I would've loved you anyway."

"I couldn't."

"No, you didn't _want_ to. There's a difference." Katie started to pack her belongings planning to go over to a friends house.

"Katie listen!"

"No. More lies?" Katie wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"What are you going to do?" Noelle sounded heartbroken as Katie kept packing her belongings and threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"I'll just stay at Lena's house for a while…until I figure out what I want..I'm just confused..I don't know what to do anymore.."

"I understand if you need time…"

"I hardly believe that." Katie half-whispered.

It didn't get easier after being away for two weeks. Katie could hardly forgive Noelle for keeping this from her, but somewhere she started to understand that it wasn't Noelle who had wanted to keep this from her. After reading her father's letter over and over she realized he didn't want her to know, this letter was a last resort solution. After three weeks she decided to call her 'mother'.

"Noelle Ford." The voice of Noelle didn't sound motherly to Katie anymore. She didn't know how to think of Noelle at this point, she'd always thought of her like her mother even though they looked nothing alike. Even though they had nothing in common. She had dark hair and eyes, Noelle was blonde with blue eyes. She was curious and studious while Noelle never really cared about studies. And then there were these strange nightmares and eerie feelings when she was by herself, something Noelle never thought much of.

"It's Katie." Her voice was but a whisper.

"Katie thank god, are you alright? Are you still at Lena's?"

"Yes I am. But I won't be for long though."

"What do you mean? I am so sorry Katie I wanted to tell you but I was so scared of losing you and.." the pleading went on for five minutes. Five long minutes of apologies and 'I love you's.

"Noelle!" Katie interrupted her mid-sentence.

"You can't even call me mom anymore?" Noelle sounded upset, angry almost.

"I'm going to look for my father."

"Katie no! He asked me not to let you go search for him. He doesn't want you to. I don't know what his deal is Katherine but he doesn't want you near. He has asked me explicitly."

"Well that sucks for him because I want to find him."

"Katherine.."

"No. I'm going and you cannot stop me. I'll call you when I feel like it."

"Stop it young lady!"

"I'm twenty-three years old, it's about time I find out what my real family is like! I can take care of myself Noelle."

"Please Katie."

"Goodbye _mother_."

And just like that she hung up the phone, not knowing what was ahead of her.

For two months she searched all parts of America to try and find her father. Nobody ever heard of him, and the few who did were strangely mysterious and didn't want to tell her anything. Some men grinned dangerously when she told them she was looking for her father John Winchester, some women were startled. She didn't understand, how could she have guessed who her father really was? It wasn't until she found them, until she found out what they were meant to do..

**NOW**

"Katie I know you're a girl and stuff but you're really wasting our time." Dean Winchester half-screamed at the bathroom door of a cheap motel in Nebraska.

"Who knew brothers could be such a pain in the ass." Katie came out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"I knew." Sam raised his hand from off the bed grinning as Dean threw a pillow at his head.

"Very funny smarty-pants."

It had been six strange months since she found Sam and Dean. And because of the circumstances they bonded quite quickly. Finding out the brothers you never knew were hunting supernatural scum was something she still had to get used to, but going through several near death experiences, ghosts, demons, and vampires made her pretty fond of her well trained brothers. She had felt more safe than she'd ever felt in her entire life.

"Are you going to pack your belongings or do I have to call Noelle to come and get you?" Dean was impatient as Katie tried to irritate him by packing her stuff as slowly as she could. Last night Sam read a strange article in the news paper on a mysterious homicide in Auburn Nebraska.

"That's so not funny." Katie gave him a death glare.

"Did you even talk to her since you found us?" Sam sat up on the bed zipping up his bag.

"I called her last month." Katie felt a slight sense of guilt.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her, she only tried to protect you from all of this you know." Katie couldn't appreciate Sam's all too nice character sometimes, mostly when it conflicted with what she thought.

"She lied to me for 23 years, I can be mad at her for at least one year." She could hear Dean laugh while he was looking for the keys of his car in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Are we ready Olsen twins?" Dean grabbed his green army bag and gestured Sam and Katie to follow him.

"You go ahead and wait for me in the car while I check out alright?" he said.

"I really do think you should call your mom." Sam said looking back from the passenger seat. Katie was on the backseat staring out of the window.

"She's not my mother."

"Katie listen, I'm really glad you found us and that we're getting to know you and all, but I really do think you should call Noelle more often, she raised you and cares about you..it's not fair to leave her in doubt all the time."

"I'll call her tonight, time zones."

"Alrighties kids, all set to go?" Dean opened the door and sat down behind the wheel, Katie couldn't blame him for the fact that no one was allowed to drive his car but Dean himself. The car was amazing. While he started the roaring engine he put on typical Dean-music. Katie could get used to road trips like this, the only thing that upset her was that her brothers left her in motel rooms to hunt supernatural 'things'. It wasn't exactly like she wanted to go with them –yet- but it freaked her out that she might lose them, the only real family she had. Sam enlightened Dean on all the ins and outs concerning the homicide in Auburn, sometimes they paused knowing it was slightly awkward with Katie in the back. But they had accepted that she wasn't going anywhere, that she would follow them anyway. If they wanted or not. She would go where they would go.

"Welcome to Auburn, Nebreska." When Katie woke up she noticed she had missed half of the road trip to Auburn. Dean's face was hanging over hers, apparently he had tried to wake her up.

"You have a serious sleeping problem young lady." He mumbled as she slowly got out of the car still half asleep. She had not told Dean about the nightmares that kept her awake most of the night.

"Whatever Dean, so..can I come with you while you're scouting for information tomorrow?" Katie tried her puppy eye look but Dean didn't react on that.

"No way Katie, you stay put if we can find a damn hotel around here."

"According to the map there's one a few blocks away." Sam interrupted them.

"Not so quick Sammy, we're going to eat first." Dean pointed out a small diner across the street. It looked nice, with a few local people having dinner.

"What, we're doing family dinners now?" Sam grinned and Katie couldn't help but grin too. It was still strange to her to see how much the two of them looked alike.

Katie was studying Dean's face while he was focussing on the menu, he looked really funny when he was trying to concentrate.

"Good evening, can I take your order?" a pretty girl in her early twenties stood next to the table holding a little notepad and a pen. Dean looked up at the sound of her voice, a smirk forming on his face. Sam shook his head.

"Oh yes you can." He said and the tone of his voice made Katie laugh, Dean would flirt shamelessly with any girl he met. The girl didn't smile back at him, apparently she wasn't impressed.

"A veggie burger with French fries please." Katie decided to order first to keep the attention away from Dean's failure at flirting.

"Steak with French fries. Thank you." Sam smiled politely, something the waitress could appreciate more than Dean's smirk.

"I'll take the same." Dean tried to stay low. The girl wrote it all down and turned around, she seemed strangely unhappy in her surroundings. While the three of them waited on their dinner Katie decided to observe the people around her, she figured it might help her brother's with their case. Who knew? She could hear plates fall in the kitchen and someone screaming.

"Damn it! You can't do anything right now can you?!" her eyes focussed on the door that connected the kitchen to the bar. She saw the girl who took their order rush out of the kitchen, she looked weary. Katie figured she was the one who let the plates fall.

"Your steaks." She half-sighed when she put down Sam and Dean's plates. She seemed out of breath.

"Are you alright?" Katie couldn't help but ask, the girl looked at her mildly irritated but touched at the same time.


	2. Heaven Forbid

**Chapter 2 – Heaven forbid**

"I'm fine." The girl replied.

"We were wondering.." Katie decided to take a chance "..do you know anything of the man who got killed a week ago?"

"Why are you asking?" The girl reacted quite fiercely.

"What my sister is trying to ask.." Sam interrupted with his gentle voice "..we saw the story in the papers and wondered if you were all okay..since this is such a small town. Must be pretty upsetting, murder in your own town." Sam looked at Katie with a look that said 'that-is-how-you-do-it'.

"Yeah, it may even be someone you know right? Scary." Dean decided to proceed.

"All I know is that the whole thing was pretty scary..he called his wife telling her he was afraid for no reason and when she came to home, he's dead. Just like that..so weird."

"Weird huh?" Dean acted casual, his face turned into a wondering look. Both Katie and Sam knew what was going on inside his head.

"Listen I have to work.." the girl gestured over her shoulder with her thumb toward the counter.

"Sure, we understand." Sam said, a faint sympathetic smile on his face. The girl turned and didn't show the rest of their meal.

"So it's obviously something supernatural." Dean mused when they walked back to the car after dinner.

"I don't know Dean, it could just be murder."

"The man called his wife telling her he was scared. Why would he just do that?"

"Maybe he could feel something coming." Katie mused with Dean.

"Exactly!" Dean looked at Sam with an "I told you so" look and pointed a hand at his sister. The three of them got in the car and Dean turned on AC/DC's 'shook me all night long', Katie thought she would get used to him singing so loud but she could never hold back her laughter.

"Listen, I was thinking.." Katie tried to start with her sweetest voice. "Maybe I could.."

"No." Dean answered, he knew exactly what she wanted to ask him. She wanted to go hunting with them, at first she didn't want anything to do with hunting, later she was too afraid but now she wanted to help. She wanted to be there as well. She didn't want to wait for her brothers to return, she didn't want to be alone with a great chance of losing her only family.

"Come on Dean! I'm just as old as Sam! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I'm not afraid! I came looking for you all by myself too and that went perfect." She shouted from the backseat.

"Chasing us is different than chasing those lunatic and maniac demons Katie. When you found us we didn't want to murder you, most of them _do."_

"I'm not scared, I can help.. I'll fight." Sam never mingled during these discussions, part of him agreed with Katie, but part of him also wanted to protect her from everything he was fighting against. He never wanted this life, and he didn't want her to have to live it.

"Sam, say something!" Katie said from in between the drivers- and passenger seat.

"I think she could go with us Dean. It's not like she's a child. Neither of us are." Sam couldn't look at Dean while saying this.

"See." Katie said self-satisfied.

"Well, you're my little sister and it's my task to protect you."

"And I don't want to sit in and empty motel room waiting for you to come back wondering if you're still alive." Katie said stubbornly taking her place on the backseat, staring out of the window.

"Sam did you find out where the library is already?" Dean was getting impatient, he could feel a hunt come and it showed in everything.

"Yeah, it's about a five minute walk from here." Sam said while looking at the screen of his laptop studying the directions.

"Awesome. So you and bookworm over there can look up the dirty details on the murder and maybe some history on this town and I'll ask around." He said looking at Katie who was relieved Dean let her go anywhere after dark while there was a possible demon around. He started putting on his jacket and was searching for his cell phone and keys.

"Yo Sammy, I'll drive down town and you two call me when you get to the library alright?"

"Sure."

"And if _anything _happens, call me immediately." He urged, and then he walked towards his beloved car.

"Sam?"

Katie and Sam left for the library just after Dean left. They hadn't spoken a word for almost five minutes now, they were getting close to the library.

"Yes?" Sam looked back at his sister who walked just a few steps behind him.

"How did our parents..?" Sam stopped walking after this question, he quit walking so abruptly Katie almost bumped into him. He looked back over his shoulder into her eyes.

"I need to know the truth. If I'm an orphan I deserve to know how my parents died." She said resolutely. Sam sighed, an obvious gesture but not impatient or unkind, more weary.

"Mom got killed when we were six months, apparently Dean thought you died as well and he never spoke of you after. She was killed by a yellow eyed demon.. a fire in our nursery, dad had been hunting the demon for a while.. after which it kind of hunted us. It tried to kill all three of us and Dean went into a coma after which he miraculously recovered and dad died."

"You think..?" Katie asked not fully able to progress the idea of her parent's deaths.

"I think he traded his life for Dean's, yeah. Ow, we're here. So you remember what our story was?"

"Isabel Branch from Chester, Oregon. I'm your cousin and we're here because the man who got killed was our uncle and the only family left."

"Perfect." Sam's voice was still bitter after what he'd told his sister.

"Hey Sam.." Katie half-whispered just before they walked into the library. "Thank you for telling me."

"We're closing in half an hour." Was the first thing they heard when they walked into the library.

"Half an hour?" Sam asked looking at his watch "it's 7 o'clock." He seemed confused.

"Yes well, precautionary closing hours."

"Precautionary?" Katie decided to ask the old lady who clearly seemed irritated by their presence.

"Because of the murder?" Katie wondered if that question was just a little too much.  
Clearly, it was. The old lady looked urgently at her and then took her glasses of her nose. She narrowed her eyes and looked from Sam to Katie, and Katie back to Sam.  
"That's kind of an odd question, young lady. You don't want me to think you have something to do with it, do you?" She put her glasses back on, and Sam looked quite a angrily towards Katie. She felt stupid, finally she could do some research about a case with Sam, and in exact one of the first moments she'd messed up again.  
"Of course she doesn't." Sam used his puppy eye look. "We've read about it in the papers, and all we thought was that it was just a weird situation, that's why my cousin asked about it. We're sorry if we offended you." Katie opened her mouth to say something, but shut it when Sam looked at her very quickly, too quick for the old witch in front of them to see, and she bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything.  
"We're still closing in half an hour." The lady urged again, and she went back to her book.  
Sam walked straightaway towards the computer which was standing at the back of the library, and Katie followed, not knowing exactly what to do.  
"Why don't you search some books about crappy demon things, and I'll consult the internet."  
"Sure." Katie nodded, and she walked away just to come back two seconds later. "Where exactly do I find books about crappy demon things, Sam?"  
She didn't get an answer from Sam though. "Third book-case, second row."  
A familiar looking, brown haired girl walked towards Sam and Katie.


End file.
